User talk:Wyvern Rex.
Wyvern's Archive (as endorsed by Fallen62) The Vault of a Million Years Rollback I've just added my request for rollback Wikipedia I know you're not very active on WP, so I thought, as someone who is much more active on WP than here, I should drop by and notify you that you have new messages, regarding some of your edits.--Gilderien Talk| 15:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, ignore that.--Gilderien Talk| 15:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Space Opera Good to know. I will note that when I search. It will most likely be online due to dismal variety of SF at my local bookstores :( One way or another though. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 15:34, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::In the bay area where I live, there is only one major bookstore chain: Barnes & Noble. Borders went out of business about 1-2 years ago in California and other parts of the US. The key now is to go to used book stores. They have a much wider selection, and they even have shopping carts for their shoppers! Online at Barnes & Noble, I can find most of the anthologies you reviewed, as well as most other books. In store however is shockingly limited. There is one row of books reserved for SF in the two story space for books. It was a let down when I couldn't find The Paradox Men, Emphyrio, or The Stars My Destination in store :( For now, I have to rely on used book stores and the interwebs. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 18:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, time to pack my bags and head off to the UK :) My reasoning: British SF selection > US SF selection. Top Gear UK > Top Gear US. British grammar > US grammar. I could ramble on for days but I think those are some key factors. I'm a little iffy about British Outdoor recreation though, given i've ventured through the Rocky mountains and conquered a couple 14ers, i've seen the beauty of Desolation Wilderness, and battled through the winter in Yosemite. I'm torn between two worlds :/ --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 20:07, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've seldom had a laugh like just now, lol. Yes, perhaps I should stick with Whitney and Denali on this end. Ten thousand pounds?!? I'd say my backpacking gear costs me no more that 800 USD. But once you go mountaineering the prices start to increase exponentially. Books however, thats a whole different story. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 15:27, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::That sounds like a horrendous experience. Do you have REI (Recreational Equipment Inc.) in Britain? The store offers a wide variety of outdoor equipment. The customer service is superb and if your equipment breaks, you can return it no matter how old it is. All it takes is a lifetime membership for 20 USD which does not have to be annually renewed! On top of that they have free classes every now and then, a yearly dividend that members can use to purchase even more equipment, and some great seasonal sales and garage sales to take advantage of. And the packs come complete and some are even custom molded to your back and hips for optimum comfort. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 20:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::M. John Harrison eh? I'll make sure to look him up. The stack just grows and grows. In a good way though :) --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 22:32, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thanks Wyvern, all your guidance is slowly but clearly defining my knowledge of SF. The frequency by which Le Guin is praised in our conversation must mean I have to break out some of her works ASAP!! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:07, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'm all for it. What does the club entail, other than "books" :) --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, cool cool. I'm for it! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 20:23, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, i'm on Asimov right now. I have since been backpacking in Desolation Wilderness in Eldorado National Park near Lake Tahoe. I just got back today, which means I can make a run to the used bookstore to look for the novels. Wish me luck. My next two weeks are clear so I will be able to get moving on the Space Opera. As for the new reviews, I will look into those now, and see what interests me for the future. Sorry for the lag on my side, but things should quicken up. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 23:46, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, I'll be ready when it comes. As for Asimov, I am currently on Foundation. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Outdent}}Garreth L. Powell Hmmmm, looks like another author to add to my list. From reading the synopsis of The Recollection, it reminds me very much of the Dark Tower Series in that the characters travel through time and worlds. And from the reviews of it. I think its going to have a high priority on my steadily growing reading list :) Silversands sounds intriguing as well, mostly in part from the corrupt setting coupled with the hi-tech gadgets and innovations. In a way it is ironic, where as civilization progresses in terms of technology. Should not law and regulation become simpler and more controllable. I think that is what makes this novel stand out. So many hi-tech movies show technology as the key to subdue and keep the masses under control. This however goes against the current of social norms. I say I am looking foward to this novel! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for your efforts. I'll look into these. hopefully I can find most of all of these over here. But given that Powell is a British writer, I doubt I can. Just like Silversands can only be acquired here as an ebook. I'll just keep my fingers crossed. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:58, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok thanks for the advice, though I may trip myself up trying to differentiate between Literary Genre authors and Genre Literary authors :) But as this terminology is in order of acceptability, I think I'll stick with the top of the list. Since I have quite a few books to read over the next few days, may I ask how long it takes you to finish an average sized (nothing like the Dark Tower VII) novel? I have days where I can commit six hours or more to read my books, however those days practically do not exist in the summer for me. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 05:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, now I have something to base myself off of, thanks! I remember when I was reading the first few books of the Dark Tower Series back in February, I would carry each book to every class I had, every break, every lunch. That way, I could spare a couple minutes at the end of each period, the entire break, and entire lunch for reading. In that way I finished the first two novels in the course of a school day and the third and fourth in 2-3. Perhaps I should find some summer deserted school so I can attempt to replicate those results cause my reading speed right now is dismal. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::That is impressive. 900 and some pages in one long car ride? Whew, I normally feel I cannot take in too much of a long story in one sitting. I don't know how to explain it but, I get by. Chunks at a time. New finds? Well, Encounters with the Archdruid was nice, mostly because it appealed to my love of the outdoors and environmental awareness. More to come soon. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sounds interesting, but everything you refer to me sounds interesting :) I'll note that author for future reference. It shouldn't be too long before I can tell you of the novels I will have completed. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 18:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I could never really take the extended universe novels of Star Wars seriously. There was just too much and it all clashed and contradicted itself. On a different note, I sure hope Stephen King doesn't remove himself from DT 5 and 6. And if he tried to do that with 7, then wow, good luck Mr. King. The sequel to the Shining sounds alright to me but perhaps I should read the Shining first. Personally I wouldn't react to a sequel as excitedly if it is published over three decades after the first novel. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 19:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I agree. It was almost the same story with the Dark Tower Series as well; little more than two decades to complete the first seven and three decades including the Wind Through the Keyhole (which I still have yet to read). The link you refered me to stated that King was repeatly urged to complete the series due to the flood of fan mail asking about the ending. At least there wasn't a thirty year gap between any two books in the DT series :) Anyway, I'll neverless check out the sequel when I comes out. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 21:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::That is great news! I'll check it out. Don't worry the next review will come in time, i'm not impatient. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 15:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) The Culture Archivist and the Twilight of the Gods caught my eye when I was reading through the review. The collab novel with George R.R. Martin also caught my eye, however, I'm not sure I'm quite ready to read something "dark" after finishing the Dark Tower Series. Perhaps in a couple of months. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 05:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I've been busy with my Eagle project for Boy Scouts. But anyways, thanks for the heads up about Twilight of the Gods. I can't wait for the next set of reviews; always can find new novels to read! On another note, I wish the release date of the deluxe Inheritance edition would come sooner because this wiki is veeeerrryyy slow as of now. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:19, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I completely forgot about Comic-con. Well, I'll check out your links, and try and nose in on the news if I'm not too late. --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 22:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you Wyvern for all your work. I will have to check it all out in a week's time. I will be trekking in the Sierras from today the 22nd through the 28th. I'll tell you all about it, but until then --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 12:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I am back from various camps and a Mt. Whitney trek. Sorry it has been so long since I have been on the wiki, but I should be on more frequently now. --''Specialk16''(wall) 16:30, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Vangis19 (talk) 08:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Wikia's Fantasy Fellowship Hey Wyvern! Wikia is hosting a "Fantasy Fellowship" to commemorate The Hobbit and Hobbit Day! We were wondering if you were interested in signing Inheritance Wiki up for the fellowship and potentially see if the community was interested in forming their own "Adventure Dream Team" with Inheritance characters as part of a fellowship? The details can be found on this blog and you can sign up for the fellowship here! We're hoping that a lot of wikis participate and come up with their own fellowships to compete against other wiki teams to see who can complete the quest. Let me know if you (and Inheritance Wiki) would be interested! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 17:49, September 14, 2012 (UTC) That's fantastic! We created this map and participant badges for wikis that want to participate, would you mind if we put it up on the mainpage? Cool! Can you leave a message on the [blog so we can add you? Thanks Wyvern! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:57, September 14, 2012 (UTC) The Return Well, it has been quite a while but I am back. That Wikia Adventure team does look appealing. I'll look into it when I get the chance. I haven't been on top of reading lately, thanks a lot of school, but I did read the The Eyes of the Dragon by Stephen King. I'll try to stay connected much more now that school has settled down a bit. --Specialk16 •''' Talk 23:55, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :It was quite different from what I had been used to. It was, however, very...how would I say it, "fun" to read. I liked how Flagg was woven in, and names from the Dark Tower series were also implemented, i.e. Roland. After reading it and the Dark Tower series a while back, I can't help but notice that King uses the eyes as an element of horror/thrill. For example in the Dark Tower series, there are countless instants where character's eyes are shot, eaten, torn out, etc. And now in the Eyes of the Dragon, Flagg's left eye is shot with the arrow. I must say it's gruesome, yet effective. --Specialk16 '''• Talk 16:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I like that explanation. Stephen is really grounded in reality, and I think that is what makes it more terrifying. As for the Adventure team, how many total team members did you have? I have 4; small but effective. --Specialk16 •''' Talk 18:12, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Oops, well I gotta redo that then. Be back in a bit. --Specialk16 '''• Talk 00:51, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I should have my new submission in the next day or two, just before the deadline on the nineteenth. --Specialk16 •''' Talk 22:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I am the Fearsome Foursome. I assume that my second entry wasn't taken up, however, someone from community central did contact me and we worked it out, so my characters from my second submission are synced with the characters from my first. --Specialk16 '''• Talk 05:26, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alrighty, I don't know how my submission looks; I would think, not very convincing..O well. As for your submission, I voted for it. God willing, it will win. On to other things: I must say, you have a very packed reading schedule there. As for myself, I just picked up Wizard's First Rule by Terry Goodkind, part of the Sword of Truth series. I didn't see it on the "Rex Libris" and I was like, "What? Wyvern hasn't read this?!?" But I must be mistaken, and by some ungodly circumstances, you just forgot to update it ;) --Specialk16 •''' Talk 00:21, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It's weird, I don't expect it to go anywhere. As for Goodkind, I agree. It's a good storyline, however, I feel that even I could craft some scenes better than him. For right now, it is an good read; not boring, but not by any means the greatest book I have ever read. I'm a little daunted by the prospect of a thirteen book series though, I may never get through it. --Specialk16 '''• Talk 22:57, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sheep Thanks! If I spot any other references to sheep, I'll add those too. I noticed that Sheepbiter is actually a redirect to Saphira. Do you suppose maybe we should list "Sheep Biter" in her list of alternate titles? :D ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:05, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Heh! Either a coincidence or something very clever on the part of Paolini. Maybe something to ask him if he does another interview. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::So true. Mr. Paolini's rather famous for his "no comment" answers, isn't he? ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:33, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wyvern Rex, I just wanted to invite you to my wikia Dragonwisdom. Feel free to edit or add information to pages. P.S. I think you'll like this page. Link1995 (talk) 03:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah thats me Yeah I'm him, I stopped coming online for a while. Then when I came back I started Dragon wisdom. P.S. Thank you for the list of dragons link i'm positive it will come in handy for making a couple of pages and adding some info to others. Link1995 (talk) 20:24, December 13, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for the Second list of dragons, as it turns out it had alot of information I was looking for on it and I was able to creat a page with it , AND was able to begin to link all my pages together in a more uniform order. : So again , thanks. : Link1995 (talk) 21:05, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Permission to add links to inheriwiki Hey I was making a page on dragonwisdom and a part of it was about the inheritance cycle, and I was just wondering if it would be alright to add some links to Inheriwiki. I added the links for now but if you dont want them on I'll remove them right away. This is the link to the page on which I have the links. Link1995 (talk) 21:04, December 19, 2012 (UTC) New Year And Happy New Year to you as well :) --Gilderien Talk| 17:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC) The Re-Return Hello Wyvern, I am glad to say that I am back again, and am thoroughly despising Goodkind and his notion of "epic fantasy". Remember way back then when you warned me against the hacking prose that defines Goodkind? Well, you were right, and at this point I find myself between a rock and a hard place. You see, the first and second books were all fun and good, which got me on a bit of a "roll". I bulldozed through each successive novel at breakneck pace. That was, until I got to the seventh: The Pillars of Creation. All the momentum I had coming off the sixth novel dissapated quickly and I found myself in a reading rut, a very deep one. Needless to say, the past couple of months have been the most difficult ever for reading, contributing to the wiki, and just enjoying life, what with college applications and the dreader "seventh semester". Now that it is over I am hoping to punch out the last of this horrid seventh novel so I can go on to the eigth and at least finish the Sword of Truth series. But enough about me and my run in with Goodkind, how have the past few months been on the wiki? I seem to have missed a lot of events and coming back is going to be no easy task, but seeing that the seventh semester is over, I am much more at ease and I find that my schedule is much more open. Is there anything new on the wiki? I heard about the deluxe edition of Inheritance hopefully I can get my hands on a copy after I finish "You know what". It feels great to be back, and it seems I have some messages to get to talk page. Until then, --Specialk16 •''' Talk 06:13, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad to say, the book is picking up. Well...I don't know whether it is picking up on its own accord or through my determination to finish it coupled with the growing amount of reading time I have these days. As for the recommendations, I really am intrigued by The Broken Sword, for being a Nordic High Fantasy and the fact that it is a novel without a sequel(s) ;) --Specialk16 '''• Talk 21:25, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I read the essay. A very good decision, and thank you for the advice. I plan to purchase The Broken Sword (1954) after I finish my tango with Terry. Oh, and great news, I managed to burn through the last 250 pages of The Pillars of Creation today, thus marking the end of an "interesting" novel and the start of Naked Empire. I am hoping that this will be a more pleasant read compared to the previous, but I can't get my hopes too high. Why, Goodkind, why? Also, I am contemplating on whether I should continue with the Chainfire trilogy after the complete of the Sword of Truth Series. Thoughts? I, personally think that I should, granted that I have delved so deep already into Goodkind's works. It's just one final push to the finish line. --Specialk16 •''' Talk 02:25, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you for the citation to the essay by Anderson, it is a great piece of knowledge. And I think I will push through to the end so I can say that I survived Goodkind :) I can just see the day when I reach the last page of Confessor... :::As for post-Goodkind, I will follow up with The Broken Sword and then move on to another "hf" series. I have contemplated George R.R. Martin, but each time I dwell on the thought, something pushes me away. Thoughts? I will probably also toss in some short stories on the side, if I get the chance. --Specialk16 '''• Talk 23:30, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok, tell me if problems come up again, I can have wikia staff here faster that I can finish Goodkind (literally) ;) Anyways, I was looking through the list you posted and a few stood out right away: Feist and the Riftwar Saga''and Brooks with ''Shannara. I have also recently contemplated the possibility of starting some Pratchett, however, I don't know where to start. My first thought is the Color of Magic, however, you mentioned starting elsewhere. --Specialk16 •''' Talk 16:59, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good to know. That has been one of the greater questions gnawing at my mind about Pratchett. I hear he is halirious, I just want to experience his hilarity in the right order. But following with Riftwar and Shannara, I am eagerly looking foward to those, something light and fun as you said. On top of all this, I may throw in a couple King novels here and there, just to change it up from time to time. --Specialk16 '''• Talk 23:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC)